Studies will continue of the smooth muscle from various parts of the gastrointestinal tract of the opossum, especially from the esophagus, stomach and small intestine. Emphasis will be placed on determination of the factors governing tone in sphincters and on the energy metabolism in such muscle. To the extent necessary, confirmatory studies may be done in other species, especially in cats.